Childhood Indulgences
by KawaiiKupcake
Summary: Snape is overpowered by children and the cruelty of the Black Mistress is passed on.


**Disclaimer: I am not legally JKR, therefor I have no ownership over Harry Potter's plot, characters, setting etc. I may occasionally believe myself to be her, believe me whan I say I'm just clinically insane.**

**Author's Note:** This is a scene I had to cut out of Riddle's Tale since I realized I was spending a little too much time on their childhood and it wasn't working no matter how much I tried to fix it in. I couldn't bear erasing to never be seen again so here it is as a deleted scene. I might also do this for other cut scenes.

**Warnings:** Child dialogue (also inconsistencies in their speaking. Have no idea how I managed that but I did!), pissed off Sev, Implied LucSev, evil Black female (aren't those Blacks all sinister discluding Sirius?), manipulative children, insinuated sexual situations, slight DracoHarry...other things I probably forgot to mention.

**Enjoy!!!**

**--**

**Childhood Indulgences **

"Impudence! It is this impudence that I will not stand for!" Sev snarled at the three 5 year old hooligans. The two evil brunets and the annoyingly grinning blond. This was not amusing. This was _intolerance!_

"Papa! Stop being such a meanie! It is Halloweens and you saided to us, you would dresses up!" The blond pouted, infuriated that his papa would forget such a promise.

Severus turned a viscous eye on his son. "Oh? I did, did I? Do you not think that I would remember such a dreadful thing?" The mercury eyes of the five year old shone with on coming tears. Harry not liking his Dray sad, pouted at his godfather.

"But, Sev! I heards you say it, too. I 'member cuz you was all hotted and flushy and your mouth was really red! Your robe was also alls messed up and Luc came out lookin' the same as you. And then you tolded us not to tell Daddy cuz it was inaporpate." He grinned pleased at his recall. "Sees? I 'members perfectly."

Severus scowled at the three, more so at the cat grinning Lyss. She was all too pleased.

"If you don't wear the costume, I will tell mama I saw Daddy feeding you his privates! That's a bad thing!"

The dull groan of agony filled the room, followed by muttered curses about muggle holidays.

"Draco, your mother doesn't need to know such things." Sev smiled and ruffled the blond's neat locks. "Come to the wing at dinner time. You've stayed here so long I think your brother's forgotten you."

Draco grinned at the mention of his little brother. "Really papa? I thought Lysander was sick? He's all better now? I can't wait! Is mama and Bella gonna be there too?"

Behind the blond's back, the brunet boy frowned.

--

Draco pulled the lagging brunet behind him towards his room in Malfoy Manor. He quickly became frustrated at the boy's silent and heavy body. His best friend in the whole world had been like this ever since they left Lyss and Sev in her room. Huffing, Draco halted abruptly, almost causing Harry to bump into his back. He wouldn't have minded though; he liked his Harry against him. It felt nice.

He whirled to face the slightly disgruntled brunet. The depressed look that had settled on his beautiful face made Draco twitch.

"What's wrong with you?! You're acting weird and I don't like it! I don't like you like this."

This acted as the trigger to the mega bomb known as Riddle.

"What do you want me to act like? You just said you thought I'm bad. Do you think I'm disgusting too?" Fat salty tears spilled over thick lashes, emerald filled with pain.

"You don't really love me 'cuz I make you sick. I don't want to, Dray…I love you…and you hate me. _Don't hate me._" Draco watched in horror as the petite boy broke down, his small hands curled at his eyes to wipe away the growing excess of tears. "I love you so much, Dray. _Please, don't hate me."_

Bewildered, Draco took the fists into his hands, gently pulling them flat against his fingers. Harry's cheeks were a raw red, eyes sore from crying and snot mixed with tears. Draco could only think of how cute his little Harry was. Harry's smaller hands trembled violently in his.

"Harry, what's wrong? I don't understand…" Draco's voice was hoarse and he could feel the tears building in his throat. He was confused and he didn't like Harry like this. This wasn't his Harry.

"You tolded Sev that it was bad to touch a boy's privates and you do it to me all the time! You don't really love me like you said. You think I'm dirty!" Draco could only stare at his friend aghast. This was too much.

"I was fibbing! I just wanted Papa to dresses up. You're not dirty Harry and I don't hate you! I love you the most Harry. Forever!" The blond pulled the shaking brunet into his arms, wanting to comfort him and make him stop crying. He really hated when Harry cried. It always echoed in his own heart. Twin echoes of pain.

Hands that had somehow relaxed fisted again and tears that had started to filter off began again. Draco was getting angry and gave way to his frustration. If Harry didn't want to listen to him, then fine; he'd make him _feel _it.

"You're so stupid Harry!" Green eyes widened with shock and pain; he obviously had been uncertain of his own thoughts but now used that as proof of Draco's hate. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't hang around you at all!" Draco glared at the smaller boy, pushing him against the wall.

"If you won't listen to me, I'll prove that I love you! I won't ever let you go!"

The blond leaned forward to place his lips against Harry's alabaster cheek, but the brunet was ripped from his arms. Wildly, he whirled to reach for Harry only to be stopped by his Grandmother Black's thin wrinkled hand. Refusing to flinch, his eyes traveled up the thin and long length of the Mistress Black's body, glaring at the tightly drawn face of his grandmother. She looked as if she had smelled something heinous. Her nose could've caught flies.

Grey and white streaked thick, long black hair was pulled back into a restricted bun. Deep wrinkles lay beneath her beady dark brown eyes, around her thin mouth and upper cheeks. Druella had never been beautiful, but plain. Never the beauty she sought to obtain beautiful things. She had aimed for Orion, but had gotten Cygnus.

She had wanted fortune but had gotten the last least wealthy son of the Black family. She had failed to appreciate the riches, for Cygnus was far from poor but not as rich as she wanted. He had grown to love her plain face and body and had showered her with gorgeous trinkets and gifts, but she had never returned his affection. She wanted and wanted and when she got what she desired she wanted more. She could never be happy with what she had.

Until, she had gotten the title of Mistress Black. Through that she gained power over the Black branches, controlled much of the Black vaults; excluding the heir's Sirius who had landed himself in Azkaban for betraying the Light's Golden Couple and their offspring. The absolute power was blocked because of Sirius' status as heir and she despised him for that. She knew that if he ever became a free man she would only have the Title and nothing else.

Surprisingly, she had been a prominent benefactress, and accumulated more wealth for the Black name through her short time as Matriarch. Money that the previous Mistress squandered on Dark Objects in hopes of bringing her favorite and only son from the land of Death, but furthered her frenzied descent into insanity.

Draco hated his grandmother and Harry disliked her. They were not named Blacks, but Malfoy and Riddle. She wished to attain more status for the Black name by marrying them to significant Dark family daughters. She had tried to arrange such a match for Draco and Harry at their birth but their fathers had adamantly refused her 'suggestion'. To say she was furious was a severe understatement.

Right now she held Harry by the scruff of his neck dangling him feet of the floor in her clawed grip. Draco looked at him and saw Harry's face red with heavy breathing and white with fright. She was cutting off his air!

"Listen to me Draconis! I do not want to have to repeat myself again. You will not touch this _boy_; your _cousin_ or any other boy _again_. Your father may dally in the sinful pleasure of the flesh with that Snape boy, but I will not have my grandsons acting in a filthy disgusting manner!" She hissed her words; spite clinging to her tongue like poison. She snarled at them both and then dropped Harry unceremoniously to the floor. She sneered at them as Draco ran to comfort him, before turning on her heel and striding down the hall.

The encounter had been short but had done more damage than what had already occurred. Draco touched the petite boy softly, scared that he had injuries from their Grandmother's rough treatment. He hoped that through the pain the boy had forgotten their previous argument, but it wasn't so.

At the touch of cool hands to soft cheek, the brunet flinched from the blond and shuffled away hurting Draco more than he could bear. He left the brunet to cry silently in the corner. If his most special person didn't want him, then fine, why should he care? He never saw the onyx curls that darkened from light emanating through the window or the pity filled sapphire that watched as he went. With her thoughts on the two boys' pain, Lyss hurried to her twin and comforted him as best as she could. Her efforts were in vain. They both knew the only person who could successfully calm him was the boy he upset so rashly.


End file.
